The Battle for Candy Mountain
The Battle for Candy Mountain is a chapter in When the Cold Breeze Blows Away. In this chapter, Su Ji-Hoon,Cuphead,Mugman,Preschool Girls,Team Magic School Bus and Sugarland faced to against entire troops of Große Kaiserliche Heer in Candy-Maus War However,it is where starting mountain warfare and trench warfare that Royal Army of Sugarland (supported by Grand Alliance,Inkwell Isle Resistance and NATO) and Große Kaiserliche Heer by [[New Central Powers],the Soviets,Sugarlandic SSR (or called as communistic Sugarland) ,Coalition of the Red Star and Beleninsk Pact] will fight each other in Sugarland's mountain. Characters Transcript We are arrived in a candy mountain along with our allies and Royal Army of Sugarland. The Anti-Rubyism grew stronger and destroy us but we still hope find ways to prevent this ideology affecting on Ruby Rose's mind. However,the Soviets against and put us into gulag,just like during the entire USRAC War. Then Cuphead and Mugman arrived,along with a several of The Devil's former debtors and even Baroness Von Bon Bon. So Team Magic School Bus,Preschool Girls and me will protect them and Sugarland from communistic Sugarland,Kaiser Werman I and the Soviets,which Inkwell Isle Resistance will grew strength to liberate all of Inkwell Isle. We are happy when we meeting our allies from Grand Alliance and Inkwell Isle but we must prepare to fight the Army of Kaiser Werman I. He will having the Maus Sturmtruppens , his army, his country,upgraded World War I German arsenals and even allied with our new enemies : New Central Powers and Beleninsk Pact. We promised we can defeat him for made him won't betrayal Cuphead, our friends and all former debtors of The Devil. Feuer im Loch ! (Fire in the hole !) ,said a Maus Sturmtruppen in top of the mountain. He throw a WW1 dynamite to kill Ralphie and Ms. Frizzle,which I saw. Be careful ! I said, then they saw and dodge it. It has been explosion but they survived that a Maus Sturmtruppen run away. The New Central Powers ambush !!!, Beppi yelling in panic. Werman Wehrmacht and troops of New Central Powers incoming,we must quickly fight them ! The loudly gunshot and an attack that we are fighting them. Die süßen Menschen und Feinde, die versuchen, uns zu besiegen. Erschieß sie, Soldaten ! (The candy humans and enemies trying defeat us. Shoot them,soldiers) ! '' said a Maus officer. They entered their trenches and starting shoot us while Bulgarian troops,a lot of A7V heavy tanks and Ottoman troops were incoming ! ''FIRE !!!! said the one of Werman Reich's soldiers.They start firing their weapons, including the Werman Reich's machine gunners were using MG 08 and their machine gun when they were in their trenches Eat my bad candy,German rats ! said Baroness Von Bon Bon when she firing her candy shotgun at an Maus Sturmtruppens attacking. Then Ralphie and Team Magic School Bus assaulted at soldiers of Austria-Hungary. Bulgarian soldiers and the soldiers of New Central Powers incoming to attack at us. Trivia * The Maus Sturmtruppens and the Große Kaiserliche Heer's soldiers serving for Werman Reich would wore WW1 German uniforms and the German Empire outfits from Battlefield 1 while Bulgaria (the member state of New Central Powers) can make Ferdinand I's Bulgarian soldiers wear modern military uniforms. * Even Werman Reich and New Central Powers used their WW1 Central Powers arsenals (including weapons,vehicles,planes,...etc...) * The New Central Powers used trenches to make their soldiers can having more accurate shot,especially the machine gunners,snipers,mortar teams and high-trained soldiers serving for New Central Powers. * Mugman and his other friends from Inkwell Isle would wear WW2 US military outfits and use WW2 weapons due to the US Military of Inkwell Isle gave them for defend his brother,Cuphead. * The Anti-Rubyism caused first war between two nation leaders (who were former debtors of The Devil) ,for example as Kaiser of Werman Reich versus Ruler of Sugarland in during Candy-Maus War and USRAC War. Category:Chapters